Mobile wireless communications systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. For example, mobile wireless communications devices, such as cellular telephones, allow users to place and receive voice calls most anywhere they travel. Moreover, as this telephone technology has increased, so too has the functionality of these devices and the different types of devices available to users. For example, many mobile wireless communications devices now incorporate personal digital assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, etc. Moreover, such multi-function devices may also allow users to send and receive electronic mail (email) messages wirelessly and access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Even so, as the functionality of these types of communications devices continues to increase, so too does the demand for smaller devices which are easier and more convenient for users to carry. One challenge this poses for cellular device manufacturers is designing housings and antennas that provide desired operating characteristics and grounding capability within the relatively limited amount of space available for various components.